Pool Side
by lexjl
Summary: It was the hottest day Virginia had experienced in two years, everyone was at Rossi's for a family cookout as he had put it, with four pregnant women. I know it's not a great summary, this is an older story I wrote. JJ/Will, Emily/Morgan, Reid/Garcia, Beth/Hotch, Rossi, Jack, Henry. A one shot only. I own none of the CM characters or the writes.


**A one shot I wrote awhile ago. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was the hottest day Virginia had experienced in two years, everyone was at Rossi's for a family cookout as he had put it. Emily, Penelope, JJ, and Beth were sitting in the shallow end of the pool while Henry and Jack were playing in the pool further away from them. Morgan, Reid, Will, and Hotch were sitting talking to Dave on the patio.

"I want to know why the two of you would go through the craziness a second time." Morgan looking at Will and Hotch.

"I don't remember Haley being this bad."

"JJ was nowhere near as emotionally."

"How long did it take you convince Emily to come?" Rossi laughing.

"To come about ten minutes, to convince her that she should relax in the pool about forty-five minutes." Morgan shaking his head.

"How did you convince her?" Reid asked.

"I told her that they were all pregnant and showing but I will never do that again."

Penelope was almost nine months pregnant with her and Spencer's son; Emily was eight months along with twins, a boy and a girl; Beth was almost seven months along she and Hotch were having another boy; while JJ had just announced she was four months pregnant.

"You really told her that all the women were showing?" Hotch

"Yes, I thought it would help."

"Let me guess what happened next. She started crying and accusing you of calling her fat." Will

"Exactly, I was so confused all I could do was stand there."

"I am so glad Penelope isn't like that." Reid

"She doesn't cry, she just gets mad." Rossi

"You couldn't speak truer words." Reid

"Hotch, what about Beth?" Will asked.

"Her emotions are all over the place, one minute she's happy the next she's upset."

Morgan looked over at the pool, he noticed that Jack and Henry were tip toeing around the women.

"What are Jack and Henry doing?"

Will and Hotch both looked over at the boys and caught them in time.

"Henry William don't even think about." Will called out, making JJ turn to look at Henry.

"Jackson Thomas you will be in trouble." Hotch

"We didn't do anything." Jack, looking at the women in the pool.

"They even have the boys scared." Reid mumbled.

"We were just playing." Henry

"You both should be in the pool." JJ told them.

"Mommy we want daddy to throw us." Henry whispered in her ear.

"Go ask Daddy to come here please."

"Thank you. Come on Jack." Henry as they went running towards Will and Hotch.

/

Five minutes before.

"Emily what did Morgan do?" JJ asked.

"He was trying to convince me to swim and told me that it was okay to swim because I wasn't the only one showing?" Emily explained.

"Wow, he really said that." Garcia

"Yes and of course I started crying."

"They don't think before they speak." Beth

"No they don't and you would think Will and Hotch would know better." Emily

"I have to say this pregnancy is completely different." JJ told them.

"JJ how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Like this is going to be a long summer."

"You have been there for us, we will be there for you." Penelope told her.

"Amen to that. You have answered so many of my questions." Beth

"I will continue to answer questions that's if I can stop crying long enough to answer them."

"You were not this emotional with Henry." Emily

"I am under the impression that every pregnancy is different." She replied.

"What do you think they are talking about over there?" Penelope asked the other women as she looked over at the guys.

"Complaining about us." Emily, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care what they are talking about. Right now I love Dave for inviting us over and I am not leaving this pool." Beth

"I think we can all agree to that." JJ laughing, as Will yelled for Henry.

/

They watched as Henry and Jack ran over to Will, all the men stood up and started walking towards them.

"I swear if Morgan says something stupid I am going to drowned him."

"Henry and Jack want to be thrown into the water and Henry has already realized that his daddy is willing to do anything I ask."

"One of the joys of being pregnant." Penelope

"Or at least being pregnant by Will." Emily laughing.

/

The men climbed into the pool, none of them trying to disturb the women.

"Cher, Henry said you wanted me." Will walking up to her.

"Yes, the boys would like to be thrown in."

"Okay." He couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's killing you isn't?" she asked laughing.

"A little."

"What is going on?" Emily asked.

"We should tell them." JJ looking at Will.

"Tell us what?" Hotch asked as the rest of the men come towards the women.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Penelope.

"Yes, the three of us are fine." JJ as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Three?" Reid.

"You are having twins." Beth

"We are having two little girls." Will told them with a hug smile.

"You are going to have two daddy's girls." Emily

Everyone told them congratulations before the men went to swim with the two boys.

/

Beth and Penelope went inside to get out of the sun for a little bit, leaving JJ and Emily in the pool.

"Are you ready for twins?" Emily asked.

"About as ready as you are."

"Yes but I don't have another one already here."

"Honestly I am just glad they are healthy, we had so many problems getting pregnant this time."

"The doctor said everything is okay."

"Yes, she said everything is going good but she wants to see me every two weeks because of the high risk. My mom is going to come and stay with us."

"I bet Henry is thrilled."

"He is but honestly Will and I are too."

"You still tired all the time?"

"Yes and Will has being playing super dad but he's tired too."

"Fran offered to come stay with us."

"She isn't here yet?"

"No, I think Morgan keeps putting it off because he knows he won't have a chance when she gets here."

"Will realized with Henry it's just better to go with whatever I want. Morgan will too."

/

The women spent the rest of the day between the pool and the house, Jack and Henry following them. While the guys tried to keep four pregnant women happy.

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
